User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 008
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Cierra shuffled 3 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 3 cards. Afterwards, Kallie shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Special credit is given to KrysFun from deviantArt for the creation of the Proto-Fusion Monsters which play a vital role in Cierra's deck. Turn 1: Cierra Sets 1 monster and 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Kallie Kallie draws. She Normal Summons "Proto-Cyber Kaiser Dragon" (1100/600), and uses its effect adding "Cyber Kaiser Dragon" from her Deck to her hand. Since she controls a "Cyber Kaiser" monster, she Special Summons "Cyber Kaiser Dragon" from her hand (2100/1600). "Cyber Kaiser Dragon" attacks and destroys Cierra's Set monster, which is "Army Grunt NCO - Staff Sergeant", which she chooses to send to the GY to activate its effect, Special Summoning "Army Grunt NCO - Master Sergeant" from her Deck. (1900/0). Kallie banishes her "Proto-Cyber Kaiser Dragon" and "Cyber Kaiser Dragon" to Spatial Summon "Cyber Kaiser Dragon Sıfır" (2100/1600). She uses the effect of "Cyber Kaiser Dragon Sıfır", adding "Cyber Kaiser Bond" from her Deck to her hand. She uses the other effect of "Sıfır", shuffling "Proto-Cyber Kaiser Dragon" into the Deck and destroying "Master Sergeant", which Cierra chooses to place face-down to the Pendulum Zone. Kallie activates "Cyber Kaiser Bond" from her hand, banishing "Sıfır" to Spatial Summon "Cyber Kaiser Dragon Sonsuzluk" (2100/1600). Kallie Sets 2 Spell/Traps, face-down. Turn 3: Cierra Cierra draws. She activates " ", using the face-down "Master Sergeant" and "Army Grunt NCO - Sergeant" to Fusion Summon "Army Grunt Trooper - Corporal" (2700/1800). Since "Master Sergeant" is used for a Fusion Summon while face-down in your Pendulum Zone, she draws 1 card. "Corporal" attacks "Sonsuzluk", but Kallie activates her Set "Reboot Form", doubling the ATK of all Cyberse monsters she controls, with the expense of destroying them in the End Phase. (Sonsuzluk: 2100 > 4200/1600), but Cierra activates " ", returning "Corporal" to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Master Sergeant" (1900/0) and "Sergeant" (1600/1200). She activates " ", using "Master Sergeant" and "Sergeant" on the field to Fusion Summon "Army Grunt Adjutant - Senior Warrant Officer" (800/'2800'). Cierra Sets 1 Spell/Trap. During the End Phase, the effect of "Reboot Form" applies, but Kallie activates her Set " ", banishing it and bringing it back to the field. (2100/1600). Turn 4: Kallie Before her conducting the normal draw, Kallie uses the effect of "Bond", adding it from the GY to her hand. She activates "Bond", banishing "Sonzuzluk" to Spatial Summon "Cyber Kaiser Twin Dragon" (2800/2100). Since Kallie Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck, Cierra activates "Grunt Mobilization" preventing "Kaiser Twin Dragon" from attacking, changing its battle position or activating its effects. Kallie activates "Cyber Kaiser Repair Plant" destroying "Mobilization". Turn 5: Cierra Cierra draws. She activates " ", returning "Polymerization" and "Sergeant" from her GY to her hand. She activates "Polymerization" from her hand, using "Sergeant" and "Senior Warrant Officer" to Fusion Summon "Army Grunt Flag Officer - Brigadier General" (2600/2600). She uses the effect of "Brigadier General", inflicting damage to Kallie equal to "Master Sergeant"'s ATK. (Kallie: 4000 > 2100). She activates "Grunt Discipline" from her hand. "Brigadier Officer" attacks, with the effect of "Discipline" being active. (Brigadier Officer: 2600 > 5200/2600) (Kallie: 2100 > 0). Cierra wins. Category:Blog posts